In a wireless local area network (WLAN), a large number of users with different roles in the enterprise may want to access a finite or limited set of resources. For example, in a classroom on a campus, there may be one instructor and many students who need to access the network where there is only one access point (AP) located in or near the classroom providing network access. Thus, all of the students will connect to the same AP, which may potentially cause the instructor unable to connect to the network due to the user limits being reached by the AP. Sometimes, even if the instructor is able to connect to the AP in or near the classroom, because of the large number of users that are concurrently connected to the AP, the instructor will be suffering from poor network connectivity.
Some conventional mechanisms of network resource management provide for load balancing of clients across multiple access points based on the client capabilities or user roles associated with each client. Other solutions provide for ways of filtering network resources such that clients with different roles will have different views of the network resources based on network policies. However, there has been no known mechanism that dynamically prioritize user connections, which guarantees access to network resources from high priority users based on their roles.